While Inuyasha's Away Inutaisho Will Play
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu's not paying attention to Kag but someone else is, During the blood moon Sango uses magic in a surprising way. With Jakotsu's help the gang plays a sick trick on Inu, Inu in turn plays an even sicker one on Jakotsu, comedy romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Inuyasha's not paying attention to Kag, but someone else is big time. Sango does something sneaky and it helps Kag find happiness, Inu plays a sick practical joke on Jakotsu, Inutaisho/Kag

**While Inuyasha's Away Inutaisho Will Play**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 27 2011**

**The patient taiyoukai, fun time, sweet talk**

Sugimi was bored and itching for some fun so he waited for his opportunity, his target his hellion youngest pup Inuyasha, now all he had to do was wait for him to start then he could move in for the kill. Sugimi almost prayed to every kami there was that the wolf prince would come by and start the ball rolling, Sugimi smirked as he watched

"Hey ya flea bitten mangy wolfs ass rug" what the hell are you doing here, and what the fuck do you want? Inuyasha bit

"Note to self must spank pup for foul mouth" Sugimi thought with a smirk

"Well obviously not you dog butt breath" when are you going to wash your mouth out? The stink of shit is reeking through the whole village, you kill more people than Naraku" why don't you stop acting like a horny unsexed up little bitch? Kouga needled

Sugimi almost choked and sprayed the tea in his mouth across the ground when laughter took over "If you need a nice male mate I know a few who'd love to have a pretty girl like you" Sugimi ragged "But you'll have to stop wearing boys clothes"

"I ain't a girl, though I bet you wish I was" Hah? Wimpy wolf wench. And up yours dad" Inuyasha shot back

"Ouch" Miroku, and Sango exclaimed

"Ouch my daughter you wound me" Sugimi needled Inuyasha

"Ah shut it Shimagimi" Inuyasha insulted

"No dog snatch I like girls, and at least have a penis, phew" Damn when the hell is the last time you washed that rotten stinking pussy of yours? Your stinking up the whole forest? Damn man the trees are wilting" Kouga badgered holding his nose "Eew think I'm going to puke"

"Bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"Aw, poor little doggie run out of stupid shit to say?" cause your brain shut down, oh wait you never had one all you ever had there was a turd. No wonder they call you shit for brains"

"Wolf shit I'm going to kill you. And make a hat out of your asshole, then make you wear it as a hat" Inuyasha retorted

"I'd be shaking in my boots if you were a man making that threat" Kouga shot back,

"Prick" Inuyasha snapped "Pussy wipe"

"Thanks mutt at least one of us has a dick, and it's not you" Kouga Insulted "And why thank you yes I wipe pussy left right and in between, why when I'm through the pussy weeps tears of joy" he needled

"Cough, cough. Good cough one Kouga" Sugimi got out while choking with laughter

"Asshole now I'll rid the world of the vermin that is you" Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha went to draw tetsuseiga, before he could draw it from it's sheath a long huge tree branch like a hand reached down, latched onto, and picked him up holding him with it's finger like branches. The fuming hanyou turned redder then his fire rat clothing, he glared murderously with daggers at Kouga, and the culprit

"Hey mutt when's the wedding? Should we start planning one? Should I send out messengers with invites now? Kouga needled

"Damn no wedding straight to the bedding. why Inuyasha who would have thought you were easy" Miroku ragged

"Yes I thought you were a good boy a boy of virtue, and waited till the wedding night" Sango razzed

"Why Inuyasha did I not raise you with self respect, and teach you to wait till the wedding night to give your flower away?" Sugimi razzed

"Please you planted more fucking seeds then a gardener" Inuyasha shot back "Dad you did this now let me out you old goat" he yelled

"Who me? I did nothing, and you accuse me, and did not even wait to find out if I did it or not" Sugimi ragged "I am so hurt my heart aches, sniff"

"Ah cut the crap pops you and I both know damn good and well you did this shit. Now let me out you old seed planting geezer" Inuyasha insulted

"Prove it pup"

"Oh cut the shit you neko bastard, let me go dumb ass" Inuyasha insulted

"Meow" Sugimi teased

"Looks like love to me" Kagome razzed

Sugimi made another branch act like a hand and stroke Inuyasha's butt "Do you two need to be alone? You horny dog" Sugimi needled

"_**Daaaaad, **_I hate you" Inuyasha snapped "Get this pervy thing the fuck off me _**nooooow" **_he yelled

"No you don't, you know you love me" Sugimi answered

"Yeah I'll show you love when this fucking tree lets me go, lots of hard love "Inuyasha bit

"Oh I can hardly wait, the more the merrier. Gimi likes it rough" Sugimi ragged

"Is this damned thing even a girl? Cause if it's not I am really going to kill you. Borrow Sesshoumarus's tensuseiga bring you back to life then kill you all over again slowly" Inuyasha promised

"Is it a girl or boy" what do you think?

"I think your going to die old man" Inuyasha replied

"Why Sweetyasha I didn't know you cared, ooo I love it when you talk dirty, you man you" Sugimi said in a female voice batting his eyes with a dreamy look

"Oh my gods this gets sicker by the minute" Sesshoumaru thought as he watched from the bushes he was hiding behind "Little brother you have no idea what a sick depraved dog father is"

"_**Eeeeeeew, **_gross" will you stop that shit? Or I'm going to puke" Inuyasha whined

"Feeling love sick are we? Do not fear my beauty I'll not abandon you" Sugimi tormented "This dog always takes care of what belongs to him"

"Sick bastard"

"Yasha you naughty little puppy don't make daddy have to spank you" Sugimi ragged, Inuyasha sighed and finally gave up in defeat

"Father you have grown even more deranged then you already were. Oh well Guess he's feeling inspired" Sesshoumaru said to himself

**Sleeping bag surprise, Sugimi's special gift**

Kagome had brought an extra large sleeping bag from her era to the feudal era and gave it to Sugimi, to say that he was amazed would be an understatement, the surprised wide eyed taiyoukai stood there as if in shock. Kagome was grinning like a Cheshire cat, when she told him what it was his face lit up, and his lips formed a broad smile

"Thank you little miko" Sugimi said, then hugged Kagome

"Growl" came from Inuyasha

"Silence pup" Sugimi commanded

Inuyasha was about to try to pull Sugimi away from Kagome "Inuyasha?

"Yeah, what wench?" Then seeing her face "Crap" he exclaimed

"_**Sit" **_Kagome said

"Damn it Kagome, what the hell was that for?

"For being such a ass jerk, get your mind out of the trash. I mean seriously come on your own father" she scolded

"Do you lay claim to her pup? Sugimi inquired, silence "Well answer the question boy" Sugimi mildly bit

"That's none of your business" Inuyasha snapped a little

"Well when you are willing to lay claim to her you may speak on it. Until then I suggest you shut up and stay silent"

"Whatever" Inuyasha sarcastically answered, then stomped off

"Jealous much? Kagome muttered in a pissed off tone

"Feh" was the response heard from Inuyasha's retreating form

Once Inuyasha was out of sight "Yes it seems he displays all the signs of jealousy, but yet he lays no claim to that which he is jealous over" Sugimi commented

"This is true, and has been so for far to long" Miroku stated

"Yeah Kag's you'd be better off with someone else" Sango told her

"Sounds as though my son is unwilling to commit" Sugimi said

"Huh, he's to busy chasing a soul sucking tried to kill me clay bitch" Kagome bit

"Clay, soul sucking explain?" Sugimi said

Having a knot in her gut at the thoughts of Inuyasha with Kikyo she did not speak, so Miroku told Sugimi the whole story "He wants no other male with Kagome, yet he chases after a clay corpse" Sango explained

"I see" Sugimi replied, and that was the last they spoke on the subject

That night while the group slept deeply and peacefully, all except Inuyasha he slipped something in Sugimi's sleeping bag, then slinked off. Next an ear piercing shriek was heard startling all those there, they all simultaneously leapt up off the ground, Inuyasha watched with glee filled

Sugimi stood trapped, and all at the same time a second shriek was heard from him as the eels inside the sleeping bag began shocking him. It was when he attempted to open it only to discover that it was sewn shut and loaded with eels, that is when his eyes immediately cast a deadly glare at Inuyasha

"Like you told me with the tree goat lips it's love, smooches" Inuyasha wisecracked

Sugimi's eyes were red "Enjoy yourself pup" Sugimi said with a sadistic grin, Inuyasha jumped, in an instant using his claws he escaped his trap

Sugimi took hold of the longest, and widest eel, then a deadly smile crossed his lips, Inuyasha realized his error in hanging around gloating instead of running. Then the hanyou turned to run before he could set one foot forward Sugimi was pulling him back by the neck of his haori, pulled him back, spun him around, pulled the front waist of his hakama back and dropped the eel in

"Oooooow, my dick, it's trying to eat my dick" Inuyasha yelped "Yeeeeeow" he shrieked when the eel gave his shaft a particularly big shock "Dad, ouch dad get it off"

"Oh I can't resist this opportunity" Sugimi thought "No pup I cant get you off, but I'm very sure the eel can, and will get you off. Patience pup, patience just wait"

"Father you s, sick fucked up bastard" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Gods dam you pop not that, ow, you sick fuck. Get this thing off of me" Inuyasha snapped

"Well maybe if you gave it flowers and sweet words it would let go" Sugimi teased

"You asshole how could you do this to me? Inuyasha whined "Ow shit"

"How can I do this to you ask. As I recall you started it by putting the forsaken things in my bedding, so I returned them to you after all they missed you" Sugimi ragged "Besides mustn't break up a family"

"But what about my dick what did he ever do to you?

"Nothing, it is his owner I have issues with" Sugimi replied, his eyes alight with humor "Now miserable insufferable brat I suggest you go to the river and get in then the lovely eel will let go"

"Ooooow, thanks for nothing" Inuyasha bit, then took off

"Hehehehe, gods o, oh my dear sweet k, kamis" was heard, followed by a thud

Sugimi, Sango, Kagome, and the others all stopped dead in their tracks, then went to investigate, and what they found laying on the ground balled up in the fetal position was none other then Sesshoumaru. With his arms wrapped around his stomach and was laughing so hard he was gasping for air, and had tears pouring down his face

Sesshoumaru Taisho how long have you been sneaking around, and hiding in the bushes watching?" Sugimi inquired

"F, for d, days, hehehehe" Sesshoumaru gasped "Father?

"Yes sneaky dog" Sugimi responded

"You are sicker now then y, you have ever been in the past" Sesshoumaru choked "Hehehe" he continued laughing, when he managed to calm down enough "Watching you torture little brother with such expertise was to enjoyable to pass up"

"Yes I quite agree Sugimi you are the master" Miroku complimented

"And might I say the eel down the front of his hakama was pure genius" Sesshoumaru added "Hehehe"

"Thank you boys" Sugimi replied

Kagome was in a raw raunchy mood "Well now he can say he got the ultimate blow job? She wisecracked

The tea in Sango's mouth went spraying across the ground, as laughter took her over "Shit Kagome y, you are one sick girl" she managed to say

"M, miko you should be a d, demoness you already have natural evil" Sesshoumaru got out

"H, hey after this every time Inuyasha sees lightening h, he will always be reminded of the electrifying blow job of his life t, that he received today" Sango choked out

"There'll n, never be another like it" Miroku said

"On their one year anniversary we'll have to get him a sp, special gift" Kagome managed to say between laughs

"W, with blow jobs like that w, who needs oral sex" Sesshoumaru got out "I, I'll pass thank you" they all continued laughing it took them a while to calm down

**Heartache and comfort, someone who cares**

Sugimi observed without a word but waited, he watched as Kagome disappeared from the village and headed straight for and into the forest, he waited for a few minutes to pass, then silently slipped away. Sugimi followed her trail for a human he was amazed how fast she moved because when he found her she was a long distance away from the village, and there on a huge fallen tree she sat heartache pouring off her in waves

"Good evening miko" Sugimi greeted

"Huh? Oh hello Sugimi sama" Kagome answered

"Please little one do not use the sama Sugimi is what I would prefer to hear form you" he told her

"Yes Sugimi, thank you"

"Tell me what causes such pain within you? For heartache pours off of you in waves" he asked as he seated himself next to her

"I is nothing" she answered

"Nothing would not cause such pain" Sugimi extended his arm and put it around her shoulders "Come on tell me"

"W, well" forget it

"You may as well tell me because I will only hound you until you do. And I can be quite a pain in the ass when I choose to be" he teased

Kagome looked up at him with shocked and surprised eyes then put her head back down, he pulled her against his large chest, she lay her head against it, and shed a few tears but soon stopped. She was grateful he didn't have his armor on, in silence knowing she'd eventually speak he patiently waited while the silence remained for a few long seconds

"I, I want" she started then hesitated

"Want what? Come on do not keep an old dog waiting" he teased

"I want a mate, but that'll never happen"

"And you know this how? He inquired

"Well in the past I thought it would happen with Inuyasha but look what happened there"

"My son is a fool and will soon realize the consequences of his own stupidity in holding loyalty to a cold heartless traitorous bitch, and will fall fool to his own folly" Sugimi told her

"Problem is then he will want me to be there for him as she supposedly was"

"And by then he will be to late for another male will have claimed you by then" he told her

"If only that were true"

"Trust me I am never wrong about these things" Sugimi responded

"I trust and believe you"

"Thank you, and I you" he said with a grin "If you would not mind keeping me company we can stay here for a while. I am in no hurry to return to the village"

"I'd love to I am in no hurry to go back either"

Five hours had passed and the two returned to the village "Where the hell were you? Inuyasha nagged

"I saw Kouga" Kagome answered

"Yeah, and?"

"I was really, really horny, he was willing, so we fucked like minks" she replied

"Yes I watched and supervised, the wolf did an excellent job" Sugimi said

"Pop you are so full of shit it's going to start running out of your ears anytime now" Inuyasha said

"Look at me, take a good long look at my face" do I look like I am kidding? Sugimi answered, he did a beautiful job keeping a straight and serious face

"You, you did it, I, I cant believe it you really did do it. You sick old bastard" what's wrong with you? Inuyasha snapped

"There is noothing wrong in it, it took the wolf nearly five hours to finish. He made sure the miko was completely sated" Sugimi ragged, Sugimi was enjoying playing along with it to much

"Oh Kamis help me" please? I don't know how much longer I can last" Sesshoumaru thought

"Miroku help me I think I am going to die" Sango who had her face buried in his chest whispered

"I hope Inuyasha s, stomps off soon because I am going t, to explode" Miroku got out, both were straining not to laugh

Already sitting on the ground it hit Sango the perfect excuse to laugh, she pushed Miroku down onto his back, then began mercilessly tickling him "Hehehe, S, Sango st, stop. I'll be a good little monk" please don't t, torture me no more?

"No way monk you started it"

"Cruel woman" Miroku choked out, it was the perfect excuse, and welcome relief to the strained pair "S, Sango mercy, mercy pl' please"

"Little brother the miko's actions are no concern of yours. She's already explained it to you, she was horny the wolf was there and took care of it, and father was kind enough to supervise, he is an expert in such things" Sesshoumaru needled, and was perfection at maintaining a serious face, but was but dying laughing inside

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_You sick bastard I cannot believe you" you go along with this shit? Inuyasha yelled

"Sure" why not? Sesshoumaru nonchalantly replied

"Thanks for helping out Sugimi" Kagome added to rattle Inuyasha

"Anytime" he replied

"Oh my gods you fucking people are sick" Inuyasha screeched' while gripping fist full's of his hair

"Relax little brother it's no big deal, and is a common occurrence" Sesshoumaru stated

"Eeeeew, shut up sick sons of bitches, I cannot actually believe I am related to you two freaks. And you Kagome I can't believe you did that shit" Inuyasha bit "Shit I'm out of here" he said, and took off

"Damn I thought he'd never go" Miroku said

**Eating grapes, a sensual sight, sex Ed**

Wanting to gripe Inuyasha, as he lay under a tree Kagome walked over to, then seated herself next to Sugimi, not saying a word she asked with her eyes, Sugimi answered yes with a nod and smile. She smiled, lay down beside him staying propped up on one arm, then held up a bunch of grapes over his mouth, using his lips he slowly latched on to one, then she took one in the same manner, and repeated feeding him grapes again.

Seeing this sight internally Sesshoumaru laughed, Inuyasha on the other hand stood staring in shock at first, and after a few seconds was seething and his blood was boiling. Sesshoumaru grinned when a mental image of Inuyasha with steam pouring out of his ears entered his mind. Enjoying annoying his pup Sugimi feigned ignorance of his pups fury and continued with his grape eating

"Gods I am so loving this" Sango whispered to Miroku

"Yes he should be exploding anytime now"

'Yep, and look by the way Sesshoumaru is looking he's waiting for it" Sango replied

"_**Kagomeee" **_what the fuck, wench?" Inuyasha bellowed

"What? I'm only feeding grapes to a friend"

"Yes pup, must you disrupt our peace, and serenity? Sugimi said

"She don't need to be feeding you grapes, your not a cripple"

"Miko how old are? Sugimi calmly asked

"I am eighteen" Kagome answered

"You see brat, she is old enough to decide for herself. And the last time I checked you were not her sire, so be silent, I wish to continue enjoying this" Sugimi stated

"Bullshit" Inuyasha snapped, bolted toward them, then went to lunge and tripped via Sesshoumaru's foot landing face down "Sesshoumaru you son of a bitch stay the hell out of this"

"Borrowing your famous response, up yours"

"I am stopping this shit now" Inuyasha bellowed, when he turned back to Sugimi, and Kagome all he saw was a silver streak as the two flew off swiftly disappearing from sight "Thanks, thanks a lot asshole now he got away, and they're gone thanks to you"

"You are more then welcome little brother" Seshoumaru needled "I am always happy to oblige

"Damn Inuyasha when are you going to cut down on your sake intake? Sango ragged

"Yes I think we shall have to lock him in the storage shed until he is cured of his addiction" Miroku teased

"I hardly ever drink sake, assholes" Inuyasha shot back "You alcoholics"

"Little brother that is what they all say, but fear not we are here to help you" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah screw you one and all" Inuyasha barked, then stomped off leaving his laughing companions behind

After the grapes incident Inuyasha began disappearing leaving his father and Kagome time to get to get to know each other and become closer. Even though he did not know that and hadn't yet realized it, they started taking walks together, Sugimi came up with and idea so he asked Kagome if she'd let him teach her sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and other things, she agreed. So the daily training began

One day when Inuyasha returned to the village Sesshoumaru wanted to rattle his cage so he waited "Hey fluffy where's dad and wench" Inuyasha asked

"They're mating" Sesshoumaru replied barely able to hold a straight face

"Oh come asshole be serious" where are they?

"Little brother I have already answered your question truthfully" You do remember right? Is it my fault that you do not believe the truth when you hear it? Would you like me to take you to them so that you may witness it for yourself? Then you will believe" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Eeeeeew, ya sick bastard I don't wanna see my own father fucking"

"You did ask" Sesshoumaru replied

"Inuyasha Sesshoumaru does not lie" Miroku said

"Yes he spoke the truth" Sango said playing along

"Sure he did, the fucker probably wrote the book on how to lie" Inuyasha replied

"Yes father is very experienced and has extensive knowledge of female anatomy. He'll start of slow,. When he is finished the miko will know all there is to know about carnal pleasure and then some, she will experience immense pleasure in every way" Sesshoumaru needled

"For fuck sake, shut uuuuup" Inuyasha screeched

"Yes the first time is crucial once the female is use to the male body he spends at least the next three hours playing hide the log" Miroku teased

"You know Inuyasha they do say the older the dog the bigger the log" Sango needled

"That's it I'm going on patrol" Inuyasha said "Sickos, I'm surrounded by sickos"

"But little brother I was going to give you pointers. Draw you instructional pictures" Sesshoumaru teased

"And I was going to help" Miroku stated

"Yeah and I was going to explain all about girl parts to you" Sango said "And how to use them, you know if you tickle that special she'll scream your name all night, and be yours for life"

"When father returns I will speak to him, I am certain that would be more then happy to council you on such matters" Sesshoumaru ragged

Inuyasha blocked his ears with his hands "La, la, la, la, la. I don't hear anything" he said, and ran into the forest holding his ears down "Shit they've all gone insane" he thought "Why me?

**Jakotsu's trick, and Inuyasha's revenge**

Since Inuyasha was being such a pain in the ass putting ants in the groups bedding, salting their fruit, he even replaced Kagome's shampoo with honey, since she always shared with Sango both wound up with sticky heads. So they made up they're minds to get even with a practical joke of their own, calling on they're good and willing friend Jakotsu who was more then willing to help a plot was born

Sango, Sugimi, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome all acted only slightly upset, and to make it look good gave Inuyasha silent glares, and acted coldly when in reality on the inside they were laughing they're asses off. The cocky self assured, thinking he was the undefeated victor hanyou gloated, just what they wanted him to do, letting his guard down a deadly mistake. After a few days had passed they began to put their plan into action, preparing for the dastardly deed

Kagome was the best actress of all "Hey rat boy? Want some of your freaking precious ramen?

"Jeez wench are ya gonna hold a grudge forever? Inuyasha asked

"Well excuse me for being pissed because some brainless asshole put ants in my sleeping bag while I was asleep. Then I get woke up itching from ants crawling all over my damned body" Kagome fake scowled

"Yes pup maybe if I remove your favorite part you won't be so cocky" Sugimi said with feigned fury, and flexed his claws

"Yes do you have any idea what havoc those damned things wreak on the male parts" Miroku said with mock anger

"It took me two days to stop thinking there were going to be ants in my bedding each night" Sango added

"Oh stop being such pussies" Inuyasha wisecracked

"You should know being a walking pussy" shouldn't you" Sesshoumaru insulted with false rage

"Oh here just shut up and eat ass face" Kagome fake snapped, then handed him his ramen

Inuyasha took his ramen "Damn they're still griping about that. Hah pussies they're just mad cause I got the better of them, hehehe" the cocky hanyou thought

Inuyasha scoffed down his ramen as if it were his last day on earth, after he finished he let out a sigh of sated pleasure, went over to, then sat under the god tree with his back against it's trunk. Soon enough he drifted off into a deep sleep, with a big smile on his lips, evil smiles crossed the faces of the whole group

"Hehehe, gods I thought I was going to die trying not to laugh and keep a straight face" Sango told them

"Are you kidding? I had to think of something that he actually did in the past that pissed me off to keep from laughing" Kagome stated

"Okay children lets get this party started" Miroku said

They stripped Inuyasha down to his fundoshi, Miroku, and Sango mounted Kirrara, with his arm around her waist Sugimi held Kagome, and formed his cloud beneath their feet. Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up holding him bridal style, using his powers started flying off, followed by the others. When they arrived at their destination Inuyasha was placed on and under fur bedding on the middle of the forest floor. Afterward they all swiftly took they're hiding places, waiting and watching

Inuyasha woke up yawned, and stretched, with his eyes barely open, he felt something furry on his body reached out and felt, then his eyes snapped open, he looked to the side "Nooooooooo, Oh fuck no" he screamed

"Keep it down lover I'm still exhausted from our session. I need more sleep" Jakotsu said

"You expect me to believe that you an I? Last time I checked I didn't switch sides" Inuyasha barked

"But you said you loved me, then we you know" Jakotsu replied

"I'll give you two choices keep your dick and lose your balls. Or keep your balls and lose your dick" so what's it gonna be? Your choice" Inuyasha taunted while flexing his claws

"Neither" Jakotsu answered "You did not complain when I had you screaming my name"

"If you had a pussy and a nice pair of tits I might throw a good one into you, but you don't so I won't" he wisecracked

"That is a raunchy pup I have there" Sugimi commented

"D, dirty dog" Kagome gasped while laughing

"You lied to me, told me you loved me, and led me on" Jakotsu fake whined "Look you even marked me" he said, pulled his hair to the side showing a fake but real looking mating mark, courtesy of Sesshoumaru "By youkai law we're wed"

"This'll do it, any time now, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said

"Eeeeeeeee, gods, gross, oh I'm gonna puke" Inuyasha said, grabbed his stomach, and paying no attention to his nearly naked state ran into the forest

"Aw young love is so fleeting" Miroku joked, and all there cracked up, and stepped out

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Jakotsu said and gave bows

"Jakotsu I love you man" Kagome, and Sango said between laughs

"Aw thank you girls"

A week passed before Inuyasha returned to the village, and when he did he acted as if nothing had happened, the sneaky devious hanyou had a plan of his own, and all the group could do was stay on guard and wait. Inuyasha went about preparing a herbal tea, and just as he had planned the one he had sent for arrived. Inuyasha turned to greet the arrival with a pleasant smile

"Ohhh shit, I just know this is going to be bad" Sugimi whispered

"Father I feel that I will quite enjoy the coming events" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes but fun for us" Sango said

"Better him then us" Miroku stated

"Hi Jak" Inuyasha said sweetly

"You sent for me, what is it" Jakotsu asked

"Well I was thinking about you know our little situation, and what you said"

"Oh? Jakutsu replied questioningly

"Yeah you were right I wasn't very nice, and we are mates. I'm sorry" do you think you can forgive me?

"Oh my god, this is really bad" Kagome whispered with a smirk

"Yes I forgive you" do you really mean the rest of it? Jakotsu asked

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't" Inuyasha answered "Have some tea"

"Sure Yash" Inuyasha handed Jakotsu the tea, then he slowly began sipping it "This is good" what kind of tea is it?

"It's special, we're mates, It's a potion that'll turn you into a girl. Now drink up I want pups"

Startled and shocked by this the tea flew out of Jakotsu's mouth and onto the ground "H, how could you? I was born a male"

"Simple my dear boys cant have pups, and I want pups" Inuyasha casually replied, but inside was laughing "Relax you'll start changing in about half an hour, you won't feel a thing. Then we can get to work on making those pups, I want to start right away"

"Oh my dear sweet kamis the boy is sick beyond belief" Sugimi thought

"Father l, little brother is absolutely deranged" Sesshoumaru gasped out

"I never knew Inuyasha was that s, twisted" Kagome got out

"Hehehe the others laughed

"P, poor Jakotsu" Miroku choked out "Do you think those two crazy kids will make a go of it? He joked

"You made it known that you were happy to be my mate so we need to do this if we're going to have pups. And it's for damn sure it's not going to be me that has them, I'm the man in this relationship" Inuyasha replied

"Nooooooo" Jakotsu screeched "You stay away from me you dirty dog" how can you be so cruel?

"Aw honey don't be that way Yasha loves you"

"Eek, no way" was the last thing Jakotsu said before he turned and ran

"Come back mate" please don't leave me alone? No one understands me like you do" Inuyasha said while giving chase

"Nooooooooooo" echoed throughout the forest

"Father I do not think either of us will e, ever be able to surpass that one" Sesshoumaru choked out

"Now that's fucked up" Miroku said "P, poor Jakotsu will never be the same"

A few minutes later Inuyasha came back holding his stomach, he doubled over, landed on his ass, and was rolling on the ground laughing with tears pouring from his eyes "Pup you are the sickest dog in the world"

"W, why thank you pops" Inuyasha got out

"Son I think you h, have scarred him for life" Sugimi got out between laughs

"T, that's what he gets for trying to replace pussy with pork" Inuyasha gasped

**Sanngo's plan, the blood moon spell**

Seeing Kagome getting nowhere with Inuyasha Sango came to a decision, she had extensive knowledge of magic's made up her mind to do something. She would use a spell not to make Kagome go to a specific male, but to instead attract her true love to her so that she may at last know the joys of love, and she knew where to get exactly what she needed to make what she needed

Using the excuse that she was going out on patrol Sango casually left the village riding on Kirrara's back, that way she could get deep into the forest a lot faster. Knowing her as he did Miroku knew that his Sango was up to something and inwardly grinned, as did Sesshoumaru, both men feigned ignorance, both also mentally laughed they're asses off

"I hope it is something that will torment and drive little brother to the brink of insanity" Sesshoumaru thought

"Yes if Inuyasha is the target this will be a lot of fun" Miroku said to himself

Once she was far from the village, and deep in the forest Kirrara stopped, and gracefully landed on her feet "Thank you my cohort in crime" Sango said, petting Kirrara's head, and scratching behind her ears causing the feline to purr "Aw my giant kitten"

Sango went to work collecting the plants she needed and mentally ran the list through her mind, 1 Rose, 2 Sakura blossoms, 3 Sandalwood, 4 lilacs, 5 orchid, 6 lily, 7 ginger,

8 wisteria, 9 orange skin, 10 honeysuckle, 11, violet, 12 lotus, 13 carnation. Kirrara helped by bringing the last ingredient the carnations. Using a small stone bowl and a four inch stone shaped like a thick stick she put the ingredients into the bowl and ground them into a paste

Sango set the paste filled bowl aside to let it dry into the concentrated powder it would be, she deliberately chose that night to prepare the spell. It was three hours before midnight the powder would be ready before then, at midnight she'd begin the spell. It would also be the beginning of the blood moon a night when the moon shone red making the spell far more powerful, and accelerate the affects of the it

Sango climbed on Kirrara's back, and they flew off headed back toward the village, Kirrara stopped, and landed a distance from the village. Not wanting to be seen, or the others to know they were back Sango, and Kirrara would walk back the rest of the way. Behind some bushes just outside of the village the two hid, Sango took the small leather pouch containing the powder out, opened it and readied herself

"Well Kirrara one minute to go" are you ready? Sango teased her feline companion

"Meow" Kirrara replied

Sango watched as her friends slept, simultaneously exactly at midnight the blood moon rose high in the sky casting it's eerie glow, Sango poured the powder into her hand, and spoke the words "By the hand of fate please send Kagome her destined mate"

And blew the powder toward the village where it would seek out it's target. And as the powder floated through the air it gave off a pale purplish glow, when it neared Kagome it encased her entire body, the glow mixed with her miko powers turning pale purplish pink, then died out, the spell was complete

"Find happiness sister" Sango whispered, she waited for a while then innocently slipped back into the village, and took her sleeping place next to Miroku "Now all we have to do is wait" she thought

Sango drifted off to sleep, Kagome awoke when her body felt strange and tingly, but at the same time she felt more energetic then usual, though she tried to get back to sleep. So she decided to indulge in one of her favorite pleasures, she got up, took out her lilac rose scented soap and a towel, and headed to the hot spring. At the hot spring she stripped, stepped into the water, then sunk under, came back up and began lathering her body with the soap

And that is how Sugimi found her when he arrived, he did not know why but he had awoke, and was drawn to go to follow this path and did, he gazed upon the little miko. Kagome was startled when she felt another enter the water, thinking it was Sango she turned to look and found herself face to face with naked Sugimi. A look of surprise covered her face, his eyes remained locked on hers with an intensity shed never seen in them before

Before she could utter a single word her face was cupped between his large hands, and his lips devoured hers, she found her arms winding around his neck, using his tongue he parted her lips quickly gaining access to her mouth. Kagome stroked his tongue with her own, his hands moved from her face down her body, stopped at her hips, went around her waist, and pulled her tightly against his body

**Lemon starts**

She felt something long thick and hard poking her and mentally gulped at it's size, then asked herself how was it going to fit. Sugimi being as skilled as he was giving pleasure easily slipped his hardened length between her thighs, and at the same time made sure that it was against her pleasure spot. His hands held onto her ass while he moved back and forth it took him no time at all to bring her over the edge, Kagome suddenly tore her lips from his

"_**Ah, ah Sugimi" **_she called out

"_**Oh my gods miko" **_he was not expecting to join her so soon, but this night was unusual

In an instant she was lifted up with her legs around his waist, her back against one of the spring banks rocks, and Sugimi moving inside her, Kagome felt like she was going to go insane and die from pleasure overload. This god like man pleasured her so well it flowed down his length like a river, a side of her she never knew she had a more primal side emerged even surprising herself

"Fuck me Sugimi, fuck me"

"I intend to all night long"

As he continued her hands went up to his head where she untied his topknot releasing his silken silver mane, and ran her fingers through it "Beautiful" she commented

"She likes my hair more then me" he teased

"Oh shit Sugimi, yes right there"

"Here? He said then slightly shifted his hips

"_**Oh, oh gods yes" **_she cried out while exploding

"That's it come for me" he said

His head dipped into her neck where he kissed, licked and nipped, then he took her lips again in a searing kiss. Sugimi continued and after giving her countless orgasms the time was fast approaching for both of them, he could tell her next one was going to be exceptionally long. Sure enough she began to clamp around him, and soon enough it began, at the same time he pulled his lips from hers, she then felt his fangs pierce her neck over the pulse point on the left side

The taste of her blood filled his mouth sending him into a hard driven frenzy, when he felt her newly formed fangs pierce his neck the same way he pounded into her with reckless abandon. Both removed their fangs from each others and howled they're union to the heavens, their climaxes lasted for a long time. Wanting a more dominant position using his powers Sugimi levitated them up and out of the water, with Kagome on her back beneath him on top of his moko moko he continued plundering his mates hidden depths

"So good Sugimi don't stop"

"Come daybreak you will not be able to walk this I promise"

"_**Oh fuck yes" **_she called when another mind blowing intense climax hit

"Shit so tight, you fit me perfectly"

"_**Uhhhhhhh" **_both called out another set of intense climaxes, they continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

The howls were heard in the village, of course Sesshoumaru immediately knew his sire had taken a mate and who it was, Inuyasha who was awoken by it leapt up. Sango was silently thrilling knowing her sister finally had he destined mate, and smirked. Inuyasha went from shocked to mad in an instant, yes he was the only one not happy at all

"Did you hear that? Inuyasha asked

"No I did not. Now shut up we're trying to sleep" Miroku said with mock fury

"What are you hallucinating? Sango ragged

"Little brother do you mind? Faking indigence Sesshoumaru said

"Bullshit, stop lying I know damn good and well you fuckers heard that" Inuyasha bit, then let his eyes scan the area "Shit no dad, no wench. That pussy jumping son of a bitch"

"Hm, sounds like the miko is happy to me" Sesshoumaru needled

"Kagome's got a man, and she's mated yay" Sango taunted "Aren't you happy for her Inuyasha, ha, ha, ha? She teased

Inuyasha made to run in the direction the howls came from, when quicker then he could blink he was suddenly grabbed, wrapped up in something, and pulled to the ground. And when he looked the indignant hanyou discovered that it was Sesshoumaru's moko moko that encased him like a mummy. His face turned the most brilliant shade of red there was and traveled up to his ears

"Look his ears are blushing to, aw that's so adorable" Sango teased

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck is this shit? Get this thing off me asshole" Inuyasha demanded

"You will not interrupt father's mating time, I am sure he and the miko want very much to be alone and enjoy each other" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Oh like I give a shit" Inuyasha bit

"Inuyasha leave them alone or I will introduce you to haraikotsu the hard way" Sango threatened

Three weeks had passed before the mates returned "Welcome back, and congratulations father" Sesshoumaru greeted

"Congrats Kagsy" Sango said to Kagome, then winked, Kagome knew that wink it meant Sango did something

"Welcome back, and congratulations you make a beautiful pair indeed" Miroku praised

"Thank you" Kagome, and Sugimi replied

"Sesshoumaru where is your brother? Sugimi questioned

"We had to restrain him, he heard the mating howls then was attempting to go to head in their direction"

"I see" Sugimi replied "So now that she is mine he shows an interest"

"It seems so" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hm" where have you locked the little snake up at?

"Inside a cage under the tree over there" Sesshoumaru answered while pointing in it's direction

Sugimi walked over to the cage and looked "Good morning pup" Sugimi greeted

"When I get outta this fucking cage your going to have one less pup to worry about" Inuyasha said "Sesshoumaru prick let me out"

"I think not"

"Aw such a cute puppy" Kagome teased

"Let me out of this cage wench and I'll show you a dead mutt. After the puppy kills him" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru walked over to the cage, tossed in a boar leg bone then said "Here you've been a good doggie, now silence yourself and start chewing like a good boy"

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha snapped

"I grow weary of hearing that broken promise" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh yeah, let me out and I'll make good on it"

"Our alpha that being father has returned so it is up to him" Sesshoumaru told him

"Dad let me out so I can kill him" pretty please? With a big juicy bone on top, I promise if you do I won't kill him dead, just a little bit" Inuyasha pled

"Is this agreeable to you son? Sugimi asked

"Yes father you may release the pest" Sesshoumaru replied

Sugimi unlocked the cage, the second Inuyasha was out "Thanks pop, now asshole you were saying tired of a broken promise" he said to Sesshoumaru

"You talk much, and do little" Sesshoumaru answered

"This time your wrong, and I'll prove it" Inuyasha bit

He lunged for Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack "Weak at best" he said know that would infuriate Inuyasha all the more "Are you going to play all day, or are you actually going to bother to make a real attempt?

Inuyasha leapt toward Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru levitated then started flying off "Hey get back here that's no fair" Inuyasha complained "I cant fly"

"Precisely" Sesshoumaru answered, just before both disappeared out of sight

"Ladies and gentlemen thank to Sesshoumaru we get a big long time out" Miroku joked

"Uh hah" all there replied


End file.
